


You're An Asshole,Jackson Teller

by defendt0pbunk



Series: You Didn't Have To Leave [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks to Jax about their current predicament. What will John think about him staying with Jax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Asshole,Jackson Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part. I tried to finish it as fast as i could so i could have both parts up for you guys.

Dean was sitting in his Impala at some park across town. It had gotten a little darker after he told Jax to leave and he should've been at home asleep by now, but he couldn't go back, not yet. He didn't want to get his ass kicked by his dad until after everything with Jax was on good terms.

[Message to: Jay at 7:04PM]: Jax...

[Message from: Jay at 7:10PM]: What

[Message to: Jay at 7:15PM]: Will you please just talk to me?

[Message from: Jay at 7:22PM]: About what? There's nothin to talk about

[Message to: Jay at 7:28PM]: there's a shit ton to talk about

[Message from: Jay at 7:31PM]: Like?

[Message to: Jay at 7:33PM]: All that shit I said earlier

[Message from: Jay at 7:38PM]: Why did you say all of that?

[Message to: Jay at 7:42PM]: Cuz my dad was listening and he told me I had to leave you or he'd disown me for being a faggot

[Message from: Jay at 7:45PM]: Since when are you so desperate to seek your father's approval?

[Message to: Jay at 7:48PM]: Uh since forever, dumbass. If I get kicked out I have nowhere to fucking go

[Message from: Jay at 7:51PM]: So what? You think after all that you can feed me some bullshit excuse and that'll make me run right back to you?

[Message to: Jay at 7:54PM]: Is it working?

[Message to: Jay at 7:54PM]: And it's not bullshit, nothing I said was true.

[Message from: Jay at 8:01PM]: You're a dick. How do I know if you're not lying?

[Message to: Jay at 8:03PM]: You know I love you

[Message from: Jay at 8:06PM]: Wow, how convincing :/

[Message to: Jay at 8:10PM]: I'm not good with feelings...

[Message from: Jay at 8:11PM]: I couldn't tell

[Message to: Jay at 8:15PM]: Jax i'm fuckin serious! I only said all that shit cuz John was listening in the other room. I swear on my life I didn't mean any of the shit I said, I just needed him off my case.

[Message from: Jay at 8:22PM]: And did he get off your case?

[Message to: Jay at 8:25PM]: No, he's still bitching about his gay son

[Message from: Jay at 8:27PM]: Ya know? I'm trying to be mad at you and you're not helping the cause by talking to me

[Message to: Jay at 8:33PM]: Well i'm trying to fix shit with you atm, being mad at me is gonna have to wait

[Message from: Jay at 8:37PM]: Oh is it now?

[Message to: Jay at 8:40PM]: Yeah.

[Message from: Jay at 8:42PM]: What if I ignore you? How are you gonna fix this?

[Message to: Jay at 8:46PM]: I'll blow your damn phone up until you answer

[Message from: Jay at 8:47PM]: I'll just turn it off :)

[Message to: Jay at 8:51PM]: Then that leaves me no choice but to come to your house

[Message from: Jay at 8:56PM]: You sly mother fucker

[Message from: Jay at 9:01PM]: I'm gonna fix this shit between us Jay. I know you think i'm just throwing it around now cuz I left you, but I love you and i'd do everything to have you back

[Message from Jay: at 9:05PM]: Don't call me Jay, i'm mad at you, you can't do that.

[Message to: Jay at 9:06PM]: Jay

[Message from: Jay at 9:09PM]: I'm hitting the sack, but don't think that just cuz i'm sleeping that we're through with this conversation. Cuz it's far from being over.

[Message to: Jay at 9:10PM]: I love you..

[Message from: Jay at 9:11PM]: Mad at you

[Message from: Jay at 6:31AM]: I told you we weren't done with this conversation, Winchester. Wake your ass up.

[Message to: Jay at 6:47AM]: What the fuck, man? I'm up jfc.

[Message from: Jay at 6:50AM]: dude, you're gonna be late.

[Message to: Jay at 6:52AM]: I am not, I got another half hour.

[Message from: Jay at 6:55AM]: Yeah you are, just watch.

[Message to: Jay at 6:59AM]: So anyway, about this "conversation" are we gonna talk about this like normal people, or are we gonna continue to send either angsty texts until this all blows over? Cuz I can't handle all these chick flick moments

[Message from: Jay at 7:02AM]: Really? Just like the chick flick moments you couldn't handle when you left me yesterday? Because I clearly recall you bawling your eyes out.

[Message to: Jay at 9:46AM]: Sorry for the late reply. had a test in Mrs. Tran's Geometry class. And like you kept your bodily fluids to yourself as well, fucker. Keep laughing. DEAN LOOK AT ME PLEASE

[Message from: Jay at 10:08AM]: That's not funny, Dean! You were looking at the floor the entire time

[Message to: Jay at 10:56AM]: I couldn't Jay, I already ripped my own goaddamn heart outta my chest while we were having that conversation. Jfc I couldn't fucking look at you, I was already fucked up enough as it was.

[Message from: Jay at 12:14PM]: Well at least be a fucking man and look at me when you're throwin me out on my ass

[Message to: Jay at 12:42PM]: Ok I am not having this conversation with you while i'm sitting in the middle of class. You still wanna talk about this? I'll be over at Cas' house after school.  
_________________

Dean dropped Sam off at the house and drove to Cas'. He honestly was expecting Jax to be standing on the porch or at least inside the house. He was serious about talking this through face to face with him. He parked on the street and made his way to the front door, knocking a few times. The door swung open, Cas answered.

"He's in the batcave." Cas said, pointing over his shoulder stepping aside so Dean could come in.

He sighed in relief knowing that Jax was upstairs. That means he really wanted to talk about how fucking stupid Dean had been the day before. Dean knew he fucked up, he shouldn't have left just because John told him to. Why the hell would it matter to him? He's not the one that falls asleep next to Jax anyway. If he doesn't like that his eldest son finds other guys attractive, fuck him.

Dean looked up the stairwell before he started to climb the stairs. He slowly made his way down the long narrow hall to Cas' bedroom door. He reached for the door knob but hesitated for a second. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _It's okay, you're just gonna talk about last night, the worst part is over._ He opened the door and Jax jumped up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Dean said shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, keeping his distance from Jax for now.

Jax nodded, "Yeah."

Dean could feel the tension in the room intensify when Jax looked back at the floor. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and started to chew on his lip. "Yeah. I uh, I thought you wouldn't come." He glanced up to see if Jax was looking at him. Dean sighed heavily, he was sick of the awkward silence. "Look, I didn't throw you out on your ass." He didn't even think about what he was saying, he got quiet again when Jax finally looked up and scoffed at his words.

"Oh, you didn't? So "It's time for you to leave" doesn't count as throwing me out? You slammed the goddamn door in my face, Dean." He stood up and started pacing the floor.

Dean looked around. Okay so maybe he did slam the door in his face. He forgot. "Yeah, you're right. It does count." He fell quiet again.

"And why in the ever-loving fuck was he listening, anyway? Our relationship is no one's goddamn business but ours. He might as well have been sitting next to you on the couch if his stupid ass was so eager for you to leave me." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "He doesn't love me, Dean. You love me. He shouldn't be the one deciding if it's over between us."

Dean just nodded in agreement, he didn't even defend his dad when Jax called him stupid. He was letting Jax take the lead. He was letting him call the shots. Getting back with him wasn't Dean's choice, even though he desperately hoped he'd stay. This whole predicament was his dad's fault, one hundred percent. He wouldn't be standing in Castiel's room right now getting scolded by his boyfriend if John would've minded his own damn business.

Jax sat at the end of the bed with his hands in his pockets, looking at Dean. "Well, are you gotta defend yourself or just stand there? Do you have anything you wanna say?"

Dean didn't look at him, he stood there motionless scraping his boot across the hardwood floor.

Jax raised his eyebrow, "Dean, look at me." He said in a softer tone than before. Dean's head shot up, because he remembered last night's conversation when Jax told him to be a man.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face. I was so fucking mad at him. If he wasn't listening, I would've just made something up so he would think that I left you. You know I love you, Jax." His eyes met Jax's and felt tears beginning to swell at the corners of his. He cleared his throat again. "And I would do anything for you to stay. Please?" He felt tears rolled hot down his face. "I need you, Jax. You didn't do anything wrong, please just stay?" He continued, tears still falling from his eyes.

There was nothing that broke Jax Teller's heart more than seeing Dean Winchester cry. Standing in front of him, vurunable, with his walls down, and his heart on his sleeve. All he wanted was to scoop Dean into his arms and kiss him and reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere. But he couldn't. Dean has to prove to him that he loved Jax, and that he wasn't fucking around. "You'd do anything?" Jax asked.

Dean nodded rapidly and sniffled. "Yeah. Anything." He wiped his eyes but still kept his focus on Jax.

"Tell your old man that you still love me."Jax demanded getting up from his spot on the bed heading toward the door. "Then i'll think about continuing whatever, this is between us. Until I don't know." Then he turned the corner and headed downstairs, leaving Dean alone in Castiel's room.

Jax did know. He was going to stay with Dean whether John liked it or not. He just told Dean that to freak him out, so he'd man up and defend his relationship with Jax. They needed this, and as much as he'd like to turn around and tell Dean that he'd stay, he couldn't. Dean needed to tell John that he still loved Jax no matter how hard it was going to be.

Dean slid down the wall scrubbing his face with his hand, his eyes still partially damp from the tears. He was so distraught that he zoned out for a minute and his mind even went blank. How was he gonna tell his dad? The worst possible scenarios went through his head.

There was a soft knock at the door. Dean turned his head.

"Dean?" Cas asked softly. "Are you still in there? Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He said jumping up real quick.

The door opened and Castiel walked in, he had a can of Pepsi in his hand. "I thought you might be thirsty." He tossed the can to Dean, who caught it with one hand. "Thanks."

"How'd shit got with Jax? Everything good?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Dean scoffed before taking a sip of his soda, "Barely. It's a shit storm."

"That sucks. I'm sorry, man." He patted Dean's knee and Dean nodded.

Dean hung out at Castiel's for awhile then decided to call it a night. He drove home and dragged himself into bed. He tossed and turned for a few hours and tried to go back to sleep but his stomach was in knots just thinking about what Jax wanted him to do. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of a way to tell John, without getting the shit kicked out of him. He kicked himself for letting shit get this bad. It's damn near cost him his relationship with Jax.

He had a plan. He was going to tell his dad about Jax after school. He didn't say a word to him all day. Hell, he didn't even see him.

John got home from work around 6:30 that evening, mad as hell. Dean sot best to put his plan on hold until John's mood passed. Until dinner happened.

"I saw Jax in the hall at school today. He told this girl you were being a douchebag." Sam blurted out.

"Sammy, language." She looked at him sternly.

"Sorry, mom." He apologized.

"I thought I said not to hang around him anymore." John snapped, looking at Dean.

Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up his recording app. He was going to do it. He pressed record and set it on the floor beside his chair.

"I haven't talked to him since our conversation the other day." He lied, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Good. I don't want you around him." He said.

"Why, dad? Jax is nice. I like him." Sam smiled and continued eating.

"Well, you shouldn't. He's sleeping with your brother, turning him into a queer." He looked at Sam.

Dean froze, he felt his blood run cold, "Fuck you, asshole." He scoffed and picked his phone up getting out of his seat. John got up as well grabbing Dean by his shirt collar, "Where you going, faggot? You got something to say, then say it?"

"John!" Mary yelled surprised.

"Mary. Not now." He said turning his attention back to Dean.

"I am fucking sick and tired of you treating me like trash because of who I chose to love, and whoever I chose to love is none of your fucking business. I love Jax, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me."

"Yeah? Let me tell you something you fucking faggot. Your little brother over there-" he yelled, pointing to Sammy. "He looks up to you like you put the goddamn stars in the sky, for Christ's sake. He looks up to you and I don't want him following in your footsteps."

"Don't you do that. Don't you drag him into this! This isn't about him-" That's when John's fist met with Dean's jaw. He stared at his dad for a second and saw red. That's when he started swinging. Bodies thudding on the floor, glass breaking, punches being thrown, Dean was positive he heard a bone crack. He wasn't sure if it was him or John. By that point he really didn't care. Mary took Sam and went in the kitchen.

After the mid dinner brawl he had, he managed to limp to the car and go to the only place he wanted to be right now.

He pulled up in front of Jax's house and got out, very slowly limping his to the front door, he was about ninety percent sure he cracked a rib during that whole shenanigan and boy did it hurt like a mother fucker.

He rang the door bell and waited for a second, Gemma answered. "Sweetheart, what happened?" She moved closer to him and helped him inside.

"Ah, just an argument with my dad." He shrugged, wincing in pain.

"Goddamn, he tore you up." She helped him to a chair in the kitchen and walked to the back of the house, "Jax, baby! Come here." She shouted loud enough so he could hear.

He was speed walking down the hallway, "Mom, what is-Dean!" He ran to Dean and knelt beside him, "Dean, what the fuck happened?"

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and slapped it against Jax's chest. Jax just stared at him.

"What is this?" He asked confused gesturing to Dean's phone.

"Our conversation the other day? There's your proof." Dean said confidently, wincing at the pain he felt when he breathed.

"I don't care about the goddamn conversation we had the other day. Are you okay?" He asked seriously concerned.

Dean shrugged. "Black eye, a few scrapes and bruises, and maybe a cracked rib? I don't know, it hurts to breathe, other than that. I'm peachy, how are you?" He grinned.

"Fucking asshole!" Jax chuckled. Gemma came back with a wet washcloth and a first aid kit, "Called Tara. She's on her way." She looked down at both of the boys. "Do I even want to know how this fight started?" She asked sarcastically.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not really. It's not that big a deal." Him and Jax stared at each other for a second. Yeah, it was a big deal. There was a knock at the door, it must've been Tara.

"Holy shit, Dean. You must've really pissed someone off." Tara said unpacking the supplies she needed to fix Dean up. He chuckled and winced when he remembered that it hurt to laugh in his current situation. "Yeah I guess." He said peering up at Jax, who rolled his eyes.

Jax took Dean's hand in his when Tara when to work on the lacerations around Dean's face. His eyes widened and he looked at Jax.

Jax gave him a puzzled look. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I thought you were still mad at me.." Dean winced and squeezed Jax's hand a little harder when Tara felt around his side to check for broken ribs.

"Two broken ribs. I'll write you a prescription for pain killers for that, they should make it a little easier for you to breathe or cough. It should take about four weeks to heal." She said.

"What just because i'm mad at you means that I can't hold your hand to comfort you when you're in pain? You have broken ribs, dude. And I feel bad because it's my fault. Okay? Just let me hold your hand". He demanded softly.

Dean sighed, "It's not your fucking fault. I just caught him at a bad time's all". He reassured him.

 

"It is! Because I-" Dean cut him off abruptly, shaking his head. "Well do this in five minutes, Jax. Just let her finish." He insisted.

"Actually, i'm finished. I'll write you that script real quick, just make sure to say off of it." She turned to Jax, "And make sure neither of you wrap him up, with anything. It could possibly stop the lungs from expanding and cause Pneumonia."

Jax nodded so Tara knew that he understood and she turned around and doodled on her little doctor pad and had him a prescription for a months worth of Vicodin.

He smiled as she turned to leave, "Thanks, Doc." She smiled at him and waved in return. "Take it easy, killer, trying not to get into anymore trouble while you're in recovery."

"Come back in about fifteen minutes, he'll have another set of broken ribs." Jax blurted out sarcastically with a chuckle.

Jax helped Dean limp down the hall to his bedroom, shouldering most of Dean's weight. They made their way to the bed and Dean sat down.

"So what you're just gonna give me the cold shoulder now that you know i'm okay?" Dean asked, kicking his shoes off scooting up toward the headboard.

"I told you to talk to him, Dean. Not get your ass kicked." He climbed over Dean onto the other side of the bed. "Jesus Christ, why do you always have to take every situation one step further?"

"Hey!" Dean spit, glaring at him. "This is different, I only took it this far because it involved you, okay? John may have kicked my ass twelve ways from Sunday, but I did it for you, so don't tell me i'm in the wrong here!"

"Yeah, I know. But not at the expense of you being beaten with in an inch of your life, Dean. Jesus, if i'm gonna take your stupid, battered ass back...I want you back in one piece." Jax sighed in frustration.

"Look at me, Jay." Dean ordered softly, Jax turned his head to and looked at him. "I'm gonna be okay. This was not your fault, I provoked the asshole and I got what I deserved. You don't have to listen to it, but I recorded it especially for you as proof, just incase the broken ribs and the fucked up face wasn't enough of an indicator that I told him. Now i'm gonna kiss you, because you're stubborn ass hasn't let me for a few days. Don't get all handsy right away, i'm a fragile man at the moment." He smiled and leaned in sliding one hand to the back of Jax's neck and the other one through his hair, Dean kissed him slowly like he'd been away for years. It was passionate and it lingered for a few seconds.

Jax smiled against the other boys lips, "I love you."

"I know." Dean replied with a smile.


End file.
